


From Dusk Until Dawn

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Worldly Paranormals [2]
Category: Original Work, Worldly Paranormals
Genre: Action, Blood and Injury, Developing Friendships, Female Friendship, Fights, Gen, Ghosts, Mild Blood, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Bedelia is driving around in the night when she meets an odd stranger.
Relationships: Bedelia Bláthnaid Neville & Jackie Gardenia Varnham-Nyckvist, Original Character & Original Character
Series: Worldly Paranormals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	From Dusk Until Dawn

Bedelia placed the water bottle in between her legs and opened it with one hand.   
  
She kept her eyes on the road as she planted the bottle cap in a place where it won’t fall down and get lost. Her hand put the water bottle up to her mouth, never moving her eyes. She took a couple of swallows from the bottle before putting it back on her lap.   
  
The GPS system built into her van told her to turn right. All there was up ahead was a straight road without any change in direction. Bedelia tapped on the screen with the middle point of her index finger. It started saying the same thing once more, glitching out at certain words the robotic voice spoke. She sighed as a response and pressed her lips together afterwards. She hated the damn thing, same with other parts of her van that acted up like that. Bedelia didn’t have even  _ close _ to enough money to fix it up to how it was before, or better, nor did she know someone who could help her out of the situation.   
  
Oh how she wished she learned a thing or two about it. Her dad was right on that part.   
  
Before she knew it, she saw a blonde woman in light blue walking onto the road and collapsing midway. Her eyes grew wide as she stepped on the breaks immediately. Bedelia felt herself move forward. She held onto the steering wheel tightly to the point of shaking. Once it fully stopped, she took a minute to regain her breath. Her heart slowly went from beating rapidly to a regular steady rate and her sweating stopped. She took the water bottle and put it away from her seat. Bedelia quickly got out of the van and ran out to the front.

The van was merely a foot away from the woman's body, allowing her to have a sigh of relief. She didn't want something like that on her conscience. Her clothes had rips and tears all over, showing the wounds across her body. Bedelia got down on her knee before she placed her fingers onto the blonde's neck. She felt a pulse there, and after a minute concluded that her heart rate seemed normal. Her hands then went to her face, lifting it up from the ground. The woman had a black eye on her fair skinned face, and several light cuts were present all over her face. Seeing red liquid, Bedelia wiped under her nose with her thumb. It smeared onto her dirty cheek. That was definitely blood coming out of her nose; it must've happened when her face hit against the concrete.

Good God, she might need to call an ambulance. Bedelia went to get her phone out of her pocket when, all of a sudden, the woman's eyes opened. The stranger's brown eyes met Bedelia's. Her eyes never left her face as she turned her phone on. The woman placed her hand onto the hand Bedelia had her phone in.

"No need," she told her in a hoarse voice. "Just… Bring me inside, please."

Everything in her brain yelled at her to decline, to just call 911 and get her to a hospital. There was no reason for her to do as she requested, Bedelia hardly knew her. Yet, despite everything telling her not to do it, she picked her up and carried her inside. Bedelia didn't know why she did so either, just that she did. She gently laid her down on one of the two sofas. After that, Bedelia went and got an ice bag, keeping her eyes on her. She didn’t know what she might do while she ain’t looking. For all she knew, this woman could’ve made herself look like she’d been attacked just to come into a stranger’s place and steal something. Bedelia still hated herself for not going with the more logical decision and got her help without bringing her in. She got water as well, considering how she sounded before Bedelia brought her in.   
  
When she got back, she put it on the blonde woman's right eye and gave her the water. The blonde then put her hand over where Bedelia had hers, keeping the bag up herself as she drank the entire cup, lightly gasping afterwards. Bedelia moved a couple feet away from the sofa. She groaned as she put her hand up to her face. Her eyes laid upon her, having a million questions run through her mind. That very same woman she helped only smiled at her as she laid the empty glass down.

"Who are you and why in the  _ world  _ were you on the road all fucked up like that?" Bedelia questioned.

"Jackie. Jackie Varnham-Nykvist is my name." Jackie answered. "And it's a  _ really _ long story, but long story short I got attacked by an angry spirit, almost died, and temporarily escaped."   
  
At first, Bedelia didn’t say anything. Then she started laughing, thinking about how unbelievable that was. No way she got attacked by something that didn’t exist like that. There was definitely a more reasonable explanation than  _ ghosts _ , that she knew. Jackie just stared as Bedelia laughed about it.   
  
“There’s  _ no _ way something like  _ that _ did this to you.”   
  
“Don’t believe me, huh?” Jackie shrugged. “Eh, kinda figured. Not everyone would believe in the paranormal, and you especially don’t seem like the type to believe in it, not with all of those books about stuff that actually have evidence in its existence much unlike the paranormal, which doesn’t have much scientific evidence and proof for.”   
  
She pointed to the bookshelf above the sofa across from her, that of which Bedelia glanced at before returning her gaze on Jackie. For someone who believes in ghosts, she was quite observant and could tell something about someone with stuff like that. That she was impressed with, especially with just one eye, she wasn’t gonna lie about that. Jackie’s eye suddenly shot wide open, as if she just realized something she didn’t before, or otherwise forgotten about until now.   
  
“Oh right, I’m sure you’d have to look at all of these, huh?”   
  
Jackie put her other hand on the ice pack. She removed the previous hand and put her right shoulder onto the pack. Her hands went onto her destroyed, ripped up jeans after she lifted it up onto the sofa without resting her foot on it. She rolled up her pants as much as she could, revealing all of the little things one wouldn’t notice with the pants down. Her leg was covered with bruises, light cuts, and a few scars that stayed from a long time ago despite almost being faded back into the color of her skin.   
  
When Jackie rolled up the other pant leg, it was similar to the left except half of one side of her lower leg had claw marks. It looked new, about a day or two kind of new and fresh. They were odd, nothing that Bedelia had ever seen, making her only more confused. In a way, it looked like a bear slashed it then an eagle, only except if they did manage to hit someone it wouldn’t be at the exact same spot nor the same size, yet in a way it didn’t look like that at all. There was no way she would be able to explain something like that. Unlike everything else, those marks were deep and they would definitely become noticeable scars. The only thing she could think of was that it looked like it came out of a horror movie, except it wasn’t a horror movie whatsoever, it was real life right here.   
  
Regardless of how surreal all of this was, those wounds definitely had to be treated before they got infected, if they weren’t already. Bedelia took her phone out and turned the flashlight feature on, shining the light on all of the wounds she could. Some of them looked infected already, which wasn’t good. After she was done, she turned off the flashlight and put her phone back in her pocket. She walked to a counter cabinet close to the fridge, not letting her eyes off of Jackie for a single second. Her eyes only glanced to where she was looking to make sure she didn’t miss a thing or was grabbing the right item, but that was it.   
  
All the brown-eyed blonde did was take the ice pack off and move her eyes. After a few seconds she put it back on, swinging her legs like she was a child having to wait for their parents to be done with something. Jackie was certainly a strange woman that Bedelia had met. Her hands landed on the first aid kit, so she grabbed it and took it out then closed the cabinet. Bedelia returned to Jackie and started cleaning up her wounds. Once they were clean, she sprayed them and wrapped them, the former of which didn’t even cause Jackie to flinch or have any sort of reaction. She didn’t know if that was a good thing, so she can do her job no problem, or if it was a bad thing, whether she was used to this and that’s why she didn’t want her to call 911 or if she was feeling numb in those areas and that’s certainly a reason why Bedelia  _ should’ve _ called that number.   
  
She looked up at Jackie, who had taken the ice pack off of her eye at that point.   
  
“Any other wounds I should know about?” She demanded, sounding slightly grouchy and irritated.   
  
“Hmm…” Jackie took off her light blue button up shirt and her white T-shirt, revealing a baby blue sports bra underneath both. “I don’t think I have anymore, but you can check my back just in case if there is.”   
  
She turned her body to show a majority of her back, revealing even more almost completely faded scars. It wasn’t as many scars as her legs, thankfully. There was, however, an old burn mark on her shoulder blade. Bedelia’s lips slightly parted looking at it, wanting to ask but nothing came out of her mouth. Jackie noticed the look and glanced between the direction of her back and back to her.   
  
“Oh, that? Eh, that was an accident when I was twelve.” She explained it so casually like if she was talking about going to the store. “My sister and I were playing around and I accidentally bumped up against a grill when it was turned on. She felt so guilty for that for  _ weeks _ , I didn’t think she’d stop believing it wasn’t her fault for that happening.”   
  
“Wait, how did it only affect that part of your body? I’m pretty sure that would burn other areas too.”   
  
Jackie shrugged. “Dunno. Reality works in weird ways I suppose.”   
  
All of a sudden, the lights began flickering before going out completely. Bedelia looked up at the ceiling while Jackie got her shirts back on immediately. Bedelia then looked back at her, feeling furious.   
  
“ _ What _ did you do to _ my van _ ?”   
  
“I didn’t do anything! And you know that’s true, you’ve been eyeing me the entire time!” Jackie defended, having her hands up.   
  
That was true, she watched her every single second and not once did she do anything that would count as suspicious. Although if she didn’t do anything to the lights, then she wondered why they just went off like that. They didn’t need to be replaced, she already did that last week, and they certainly wouldn’t be turned off by accident, the switch for turning  _ all _ of the lights off were at the front and there was nothing that they said for that to happen as it only did so by a certain voice command only she knew.   
  
Bedelia felt a cold touch against the back of her neck. She immediately turned around as she pulled her phone out and turned the flashlight feature on. No one was there behind her when she felt that. Her heart began racing much like earlier. Her eyes frantically darted around the van, trying to find something that wasn’t even there. Bedelia jumped when she felt Jackie back up into her, her body against hers.   
  
“Ah skit,” Jackie started, “he’s back. That’s way sooner than all the other ghosts I came across before.”   
  
“What do you  _ mean _ by that?!”   
  
“What I mean is stay next to me and do as I say.” Jackie ordered.   
  
Bedelia opened her mouth to speak, but every word she was about to say was kept in her head as she saw Jackie pull out a cube from her pocket. She pressed a glowing green button, causing the small cube to transform into a big gun that looked like a sci-fi version of a seven inch PDW firearm with several areas being a glow-in-the-dark green. The area that ammo would usually go into was neon green liquid, albeit it wasn’t as bright as the other parts of the gun. On the top of the gun, there was a camera attached to it. On its green screen, it was showing the temperature of the room in both fahrenheit and celsius and it even had a heat signature mode on it.   
  
If Bedelia didn’t know any better, she’d say that this Jackie woman was a professional ghost hunter. Jackie instantly turned to her right, pointing the gun in that direction. Bedelia looked where Jacki was looking, but she didn’t see anything. On Jackie’s gun camera, however, she could see a beast-like ghost with wings. That wasn’t on screen a minute ago. Bedelia felt her heart sink. Sweat dripped down her face. She didn’t know what the fuck that was, but she didn’t want to stay and find out.   
  
“Run and hide.”   
  
Without hesitation, Bedelia ran to the front of the van. She closed the door when she went inside. She grabbed the key and turned it. Nothing happened. Of course it didn’t, she had no idea why she thought that would work. She opened the glove department. The first thing in front were her kubatons. Bedelia grabbed one in a forward grip. Hearing a sound, she cracked the door open. Green flashes across the room. Jackie tossed and rolled. With each flash, Bedelia could see the beastly ghost.   
  
In the latest flash, the beast’s long claws were aiming for Jackie. The blonde woman made an x with her arms, covering her face. Without a second thought, Bedelia opened the door completely. She threw the kubaton at him. Just as she hoped, it hit the ghost. At least, she thought she did hearing the ghost’s cries.   
  
“Whatever the hell you are, you get out of  _ my _ van and you get the fuck out of  _ this damn  _ area!” Bedelia shouted.   
  
She grabbed the rest of her kubatons. She held nearly an equal amount of both in each of her hands. Jackie got up and off the ground.   
  
“I told you to hide!”   
  
Bedelia scoffed. “Yeah well, I ain’t hiding when my van is being invaded by  _ that _ thing!”   
  
The only response Bedelia received was a cocky smirk. Groans came from the ghost. The two looked in the direction it came from. Through the camera, they saw the ghost get up. He limbed towards them. Jackie shot at him, but he moved. The liquid missed the beast only barely. He groaned and hissed in pain as that leg that the liquid hit was disintegrating. The lights briefly flickered on before going back to darkness. Underneath the dark, ghostly leg lied a glowing blue human hand.   
  
Bedelia couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her jaw dropped at the mere sight. The camera wasn’t even needed to see the ghostly hand tightly gripping the floor. Bedelia had an idea thanks to the hand being visible with the naked human eye. Jackie only stared at her face, letting out an excited laugh.   
  
“Aw yeah, you got an idea don’t you?” Jackie exclaimed.   
  
Bedelia only nodded. The beast then jumped at Jackie. Bedelia slid under the beast and jabbed at the ghost’s underbelly. After sliding, she looked at the ghost who was gasping for air. Jackie then shot at him once more, causing the beast to cry out in pain as his body disintegrated into a completely blue ghostly body. The room lit up with a blue tint because of the ghost. The lights turned back on like if nothing had ever happened. He got up, adjusting the hat on his hat. From what Bedelia could observe, he was a man with a button up vest and a plaid shirt rested underneath it. He had a bag over his shoulder with pieces of wrapped up paper sticking out.   
  
It was like Bedelia was seeing a man straight out from the early twentieth century. He cleared his throat before looking towards Jackie, who pressed a button on the gun and it returned to its cube state.   
  
“Thank you snookums! I apologize if I didn’t make this a cushy job for you and if I’ve hurt you.” He said.   
  
“Nah,” Jackie put the cube back in her pocket. “It’s nothin’, it’s what I do.”   
  
He then turned to Bedelia with a smile. “And you, bearcat, I must thank you as well. Your help was quite the cat’s meow. May you both take care now, and don’t take any wooden nickels!”   
  
With that, he took a bow and his body began to disappear into the air. Once he was gone, Bedelia papped herself on the face. Nope, not dreaming whatsoever. Jackie only chuckled at that.   
  
“Well, it seems like this exciting night’s over!” Jackie stretched. “Felt too quick honestly, would’ve been nice for it to last a little longer to see the sunrise in the middle of it.”   
  
Bedelia looked at her. “Do you get off on this sort of thing? Why would you want it to last  _ longer _ of all things?!”   
  
“What, was that not fun?”   
  
She only sighed. “There’s no use understanding you, is there?”   
  
Jackie shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not.” She sat down. “I like seeing what’s out there, see what lies beneath the surface. Wouldn’t you wanna see what mysteries are out there and solve them?”   
  
Bedelia took a moment to think about it.   
  
The idea of going around and solving them did sound cool, but she wasn’t about to deal with something like  _ that _ again. She looked at Jackie, who was crossing her legs. A bit of a smirk crawled up on her face.   
  
“Alright, I guess I can see why you enjoy this kinda thing. One question, though.” She pointed at the blonde’s pocket. “Did you make that yourself?”   
  
“What, the gun? Nah,” she replied, “one of my friends made that. He’s actually really good at technology and so good with vehicles that it’s amazing.”   
  
“You know where he is? I need help with some parts of my van and I, uh… I don’t know how to do that myself.” Bedelia scratched the back of her neck.   
  
“No problem! I can lead you to where he is, but I don’t know if he’s available at the moment, so no promises.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
The two head out to the front where Bedelia sat in the driver’s seat while Jackie sat next to her.   
  
“None of that shenanigans, okay? I don’t want any more ghosts in my van.”   
  
“No promises on that either, but I won’t go huntin’ for them for a few days. Gotta heal up first.”   
  
“You betta. You’re all kinds of messed up right now.”   
  
“Eh,” Jackie shrugged. “It’s part of what I do.”   
  
Bedelia started driving as the sun began to rise from the horizon.   
  
“Oh, and one more thing.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“...Clean up my van, you got your green liquid thing all over it.”


End file.
